Dalek
Dalek History Creation Origins of the Daleks On the planet Skaro, during the final days of the Thousand Year War between the Thals and Kaleds, both sides began to suffer mutations caused by the use of nuclear, biological and chemical agents. Some of the mutant survivors, the mutoes, managed to survive in the wastelands (DW: Genesis of the Daleks). Shan, a young Kaled scientist, authored a paper that theorized that with both Kaleds and Thals competing for resources, she called the only way out of this dilemma "the Dalek Solution". Davros took the paper and presented it to the Kaled Council as his own (BFA: Davros). Another account says that Davros had found a prophecy in the forbidden Book of Predictions which stated that one day mortals would transcend into gods. The last word, said aloud, sounded like dal ek. (BFD: Guilt) The First Daleks Subsequently, Davros now crippled, was one of the Kaled Scientific Elite. He had begun experiments on living subjects and hoped to deify the Kaled race. Davros pushed through legislation enabling authority (and ownership) of all Kaled infants under the age of five years old and to be delivered to Pediatric Facility K-99, which he used as a laboratory to do surgical experiments. Davros transplanted the brain from Baran, a captured Thal spy, into a Mark I Travel Machine. (BFD: Guilt) Davros Reveals the Daleks Davros did not immediately show the results of his Dalek experiments to the Kaled Scientific Elite. He had improved and developed the shell for the organic components of the Daleks, housing them in tank-like and armed Mark III Travel Machines similar to those like his own life support chair. He maintained a nursery of embryonic Dalek young. As well as nurturing the physical form of his creations, Davros shaped their minds. The Daleks did not understand concepts such as pity. It did not exist in their "vocabulary banks". The Doctor was sent on a mission by the Time Lords to prevent the creation of the Daleks in the first place, or at the very least lessen the damage they would do in future. Many other members of Kaled Scientific Elite attempted to shut down the Dalek project. To prevent this, Davros arranged for the Thals to aim a missile at the Kaled Dome where his people resided. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) Revolt Against Davros The Daleks were then sent to exterminate the Thals, supposedly in retaliation for the attack on the Kaled Dome. They later turned on Davros and apparently killed him. Accidentally, a Dalek triggered an explosion which buried the Daleks in a bunker. In the aftermath, the Doctor believed that he had only held back their progress by about a thousand years or so, and that they would return (DW: Genesis of the Daleks). Davros survived his "death" in a state of suspended animation. (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) Early History Some time following their entombment the Daleks (or at least one faction) were for the time being trapped with their city. It appears when they encounter the First Doctor that they have forgotten / evolved without the memory of their creation and are stuck within the city dependant / tolerant of the high levels of radiation. (DW: The Daleks) Upon discovering the existence of a non-mutated Thal race they decide to detonate another nuclear device to remove the Thals from Skaro. However the Doctor's interference appeared to have incapacitated them permanently destroying their static electricity power source. (DW: The Daleks) At some point before or after this, the Daleks expanded into space. They ran into - and defeated - multiple threats, the most persistent being the Mechanoids. (The Dalek Chronicles) One early voyage was stranded on Earth for centuries, before being destroyed when they made an attack on 1970s Sydney. (TVA: *Sub Zero) By 2135, this empire is at the height of its power and has multiple worlds under its control. (TVC: The Doctor Strikes Back) Eventually, they came across Earth and the human race. (The Road to Conflict) First Invasion of Earth The invasion starts in 2157. While Dalek forces cause the mysterious destruction of multiple offworld human colonies (NA: Lucifer Rising), Earth is bombarded with viral weaponry, weakening the planet and decimating whole continents. A year later, just as a cure is found, the Daleks move in; their numbers are bolstered with Robomen, an act they know will humiliate humanity. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) New York City is destroyed. (DW: The Chase) The wider Solar System was blockaded. Mars is also invaded, the Daleks intending to seize an Osirian super-weapon (not knowing it's been destroyed). Every lunar and planetary colony around Sol is bombed or conquered by 2162, wiping out the native species for Pluto. (NA: GodEngine) The Daleks held Earth for ten years and exterminated vast swathes of the planet; small pockets of human resistance existed but were ineffectual, with the South African group and most of the London group wiped out. They attempted to turn Earth into a mobile dreadnought. Just before this could be done, they were overthrown when the Doctor turned their Robomen servants against them; the occupation's command were then wiped out by a volcanic blast. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Subsequently, the solar system blockade was broken in the same year by human forces. (NA: GodEngine) A few remaining Daleks would later try to conquer post-invasion England. (EDA: Legacy of the Daleks) Galactic War (First Attempt) Despite their setback the Daleks would go on to form an empire, and attempt several galaxy-level wars. They early on realised that they did not have enough Daleks to challenge the growing imperial powers of the galaxy, and so in 2430 they invaded the New Earth System with the intention of turning it into a system of breeding colonies. This was thwarted, but not before three planets were completely exterminated. (DWM: The Dogs of Doom) Around the same time, they tried to ambush the Second Doctor on his diplomatic visit to Trodos; while failing, they wiped out the Trods, a potential rival power and time-active race. (TVC: The Trodos Ambush) In the 26th Century, the Dalek Empire tried to manipulate the rival empires of Earth and Draconia into warring with each other; they were allied with the Master and supported him with Ogrons. They also quietly conquered the planet Spiridon and began experiments to turn their armies invisible; an army of 12,000 Daleks awaited this treatment. However, the Third Doctor exposed their plan and later ensured the Spiridon army was imprisoned in ice. (DW: Frontier in Space, Planet of the Daleks) The result was the Second Dalek War, a vicious conflict that ravaged many worlds and lasted decades. (NA: Love and War, Return of the Living Dad, Deceit) The situation was grim enough that Earth would give its worse criminals the choice of execution or becoming highly-armed Dalek Killer soldiers. (DWM: Abslom Daak... Dalek Killer) The Daleks attempted to occupy Earth again, but their attempt was thwarted by humanity's alliance with other races. Due to a failure to launch nuclear weapons, however, Mars was temporarily occupied. (BNA: Beige Planet Mars) By this period of time, the Thals are in sole possession of Skaro. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) Galactic War (Second Attempt) In a second attempt in the year 4000, the Dalek Empire recruited human traitor Mavic Chen and many power-hungry galactic leaders in a plot to bring down and carve up the Earth empire; unknown to their allies, the Daleks planned later to kill them and seize their unprepared worlds too. They also attempted to use the Time Destructor as a weapon and a means of war. The First Doctor stopped this, and the Dalek's former allies were prepared to fight off Dalek assaults. (DW: The Daleks' Master Plan) Time Travel Following their failure with the taranium and the Time Destructor (at the hands of the Doctor) the Daleks constructed a time machine to pursue the Doctor through time and space. This eventually also ended in failure on the planet Mechanus and a new conflict with the Mechanoids. (DW: The Chase) Dalek-Movellan War The Daleks found themselves in a war against the Movellans, a robotic race. The two sides were locked in a long stalemate; each side's purely logical battle computers keeping them there. To solve the stalemate the Daleks returned to Skaro (the Thals are completely absent from the planet at this point) and uncovered their creator Davros whom they had previously attempted to exterminate. (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) Following this event the Movellans discovered a virus which was deadly to the Daleks and could permeate their casings. There were massive Dalek casualties to such a point that Human Dalek troops were recruited into the Dalek army. In an attempt to find a cure the Dalek Supreme ordered Davros be recovered from the Humans to assist in a cure. During this point the Daleks began using a different form of time travel: time corridors. They used these to place duplicates in positions of authority in Earth's history, intending to manipulate events for the Daleks' best interests; they planned to eventually create a duplicate of the Fifth Doctor and use it to kill the High Council on Gallifrey. (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks) Imperial-Renegade Dalek Civil War Davros retired to the planet Necros and began creating his own race of Daleks from the remains of humans at Tranquil Repose. Humans informed the Renegade Daleks of Davros' whereabouts, they retrieved him. (DW: Revelation of the Daleks) However their craft was knocked off course and Davros crash landed on the planet Lethe. The Renegade Daleks recruited sixth incarnation of the Doctor to assist in Davros' capture. (BFA: The Juggernauts) Thanks to the manipulations of the Sixth Doctor and later Seventh Doctor, Davros escaped trial and ended up on Spiridon, changing many of the buried Daleks into Imperials. As the Doctor intended, an all-out Dalek civil war resulted. (DWM: ...Up Above the Gods...,'' Emperor of the Daleks!) The civil war concluded after Davros' faction clashed in 1963 London over the Hand of Omega, which the Doctor had left there. An older version of the Doctor ensured that Davros' faction, the Imperial Daleks, acquired the Hand, and, attempting to use the Hand to grant his Daleks unlimited time travel, apparently caused Skaro's sun go supernova. (DW: ''Remembrance of the Daleks) According to the Dalek Prime, Skaro had not been destroyed, but a decoy world called Antalin. (EDA: War of the Daleks) Davros' Fate Following the Hand of Omega returning and destroying his command craft, Davros escaped in a life pod, however his craft was ejected into the time vortex, there he lay until his pod was intercepted by another craft. He eventually encountered the Eighth Doctor, brain washing his companions and altering the Doctor's memory. Davros invaded the planet Earth decimating its population. Davros eventually went mad (and was suffering from schizophrenia) and was removed from the planet by what may have been a faction of Daleks. (BFA: Terror Firma) Research into the Dalek Factor Following Davros' capture an Emperor of the Daleks is installed on (what may or may not be) Skaro. From there the Emperor instigates several investigations including a time travel which utilised Edward Waterfield's static electricity mirrors. Another research investigation was into the Dalek Factor, the Doctor in his second incarnation was recruited to assist in the research of this. However he reversed the Dalek Factor processing machines implanting a group of Daleks with the Human Factor, a short civil war ensued decimating the planet and destroying the emperor. (Or at least critically injuring him). (DW: The Evil of the Daleks) The Dalek's New Empire Increase in Scale In the 42nd century, led by a (possibly new) Dalek Emperor, the Daleks began seeking knowledge and information throughout the universe with plans to construct their own empire. A Dalek squad was sent to the planet Kar-Charrat to obtain information from the Library position there. (BFA: The Genocide Machine) They also mined the planet Etra Prime and crashed it into the planet Archetryx in order to gain a time vessel to aid their incursion of Gallifrey. This all surrounded their mining of what was known as the Apocalypse Element. During this event they ignited the element in the Seriphia Galaxy creating a new powerbase from which they could begin their empire. (BFA: The Apocalypse Element) Conquest of the Milky Way Following their creation of the Seriphia Galaxy, in 4162 the Daleks began building their forces once more before launching an attack on Vega 6 with the aims of mining Veganite to use to create a multi-dimensional bridge to another universe. They soon had overrun much of the Milky Way galaxy (BFDE: Invasion of the Daleks), including the Sol system. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter One) Following their invasion they recruited Susan Mendes to manage and 'inspire hope' in their slaves. She and her accomplice Kalendorf assisted the Daleks for several years, helping the Daleks control the many worlds they conquer: soon much of the galaxy is conquered, including Spiridon (now called Zelaria) (BFA: Return of the Daleks) and Earth's solar system. Susan Mendes and Kalendorf later lead a revolution against the Daleks. Susan Mendes is (apparently) killed in the first stages of the fighting, however the Dalek Emperor was already journeying to the planet Lopra Minor to use the human built Project Infinity and enhanced it with their extra Veganite to create a doorway between universes, to attempt find information on an alternate universe Daleks who had conquered the universe. (BFDE: Project Infinity) The Daleks from the alternate universe were equal and opposite to the Daleks who sought them out and war ensued, the alternate universe Daleks (lead by the Mentor) siding with the Earth Alliance against the Daleks. (BFDE: Dalek Empire II: Dalek War) The war carried on for years, and eventually the Daleks were pushed back into the Sol system. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter One) Jupiter was terraformed with Varga plants as a trap for the humans. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Three) Eventually, however, the alternate Daleks were shown to be a threat in their own right, intending to eventually enforce peace via dictatorship and exterminations. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Two) They also attempt to destroy Susan Mendes' body which contained the consciousness of the Dalek Emperor. Kalendorf and Suz allow her to be taken away by the original Daleks (who erase most of her mind to leave the Emperor in her body) and the Daleks & Alliance join forces against the alternate Daleks (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Three), a war that lasts years and leads to them returning to their own universe. Kalendorf then hits the Daleks in a pre-emptive strike: he planted a trigger in Susan's mind and, now linked into the Daleks network, she sends an pulse that self-destructs every Dalek and Dalek technology in the galaxy. This became known as the Great Catastrophe, as the devastation took out whole star systems and collapsed galactic civilisation. The Serephia Daleks, however, survived and began to regroup. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Four) Empire Resurrected In the 50th century, a spatial rift unleashed dangerous, alternate-reality Daleks into this universe. The Daleks battled their counterparts, a battle that lasted months. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) In the 51st century, the Daleks secretly assisted a human scientist in creating an artificial sun known as the Cauldron. (DWM: The Keep) They wanted to have this sun created so they could collapse it into a black hole and pre-emptively assault every parallel universe. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) Residents of the 51st Century, at least those working for the Time Agency like Jack Harkness, were aware of the Daleks. (DW: Bad Wolf) In the 53rd century, led by the Dalek Supreme, they seized control of the Cauldron; the Threshold opposed them (having been hired by Rassilon and the High Evolutionaries, (DWM: Wormwood) but failed at the last minute. The Doctor and Izzy Sinclair were able to close the wormhole, while the Daleks were taken out by a swarm of parallel-universe Daleks. By the 53rd Century, humans (at least those of the Cauldron) did not recognise Daleks. The Daleks wielded Contagiums, robot insects that turned lifeforms into biological factories for brainwashing nanites; vast battleships called Dalek Hives; android agents; and battalions of Special Weapon Daleks. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) In the 6670s - 2500 years after the Great Catastrophe, when the cause of it was forgotten - the Daleks returned to the Milky Way. Under the Dalek Supreme, they infect the Outer Rim worlds with a virus that turns humans into Daleks and prepare to declare war on the Galactic Union. (BFDE: Dalek Empire III) The Union held the attack off and by 6676, a state of cold war takes place between the Dalek-occupied Border Worlds and the Union. The frontier was constantly shrinking, no worlds had been liberated, and the Union, losing most of its spies, being forced to recruit untrained civilians. (BFDE: Mutuall Assured Survival) The outcome is unknown. At some point, the Daleks wipe out the Mechanoids in a final battle, commanded by the future Dalek Sec. (DWF: Birth of a Legend) Irving Braxiatel, exiled Time Lord, hears rumours of the Dalek's increasing strength and intentions of a Time War, and attempts to ensure a devastated Gallifrey is ready. (BFG: Panacea) The Last Great Time War The Daleks, again led by the Emperor became involved in a conflict with the Time Lords known as the Last Great Time War. There was a significant battle on Arcadia.(DW: Doomsday). The Daleks and the Time Lords fought and their fighting raged through space and time, making many species homeless (DW: Rose, The Unquiet Dead). The Time Lord homeworld, Gallifrey did not survive, and of the Time Lords themselves, only the Doctor (DW: The End of the World) and the Master survived (the latter in the form of a Human, Professor Yana). (DW: Utopia). The Doctor incorrectly believed that no Daleks had survived (DW: Dalek). Survivors of the Last Great Time War Lone Dalek A few Daleks survived the Last Great Time War. The Battle of GeoComTex started when the "last" Dalek escaped the Vault in 2012, at the GeoComTex facility known as the Vault. Two hundred security personnel fought the Dalek, but all were exterminated without even scratching it. The Dalek kept travelling through the base, up a staircase and even turned on the sprinklers to quicken the extermination process of the humans, as the Dalek's laser held electric properties. The Dalek eventually found Henry van Statten and nearly killed him. The Dalek had absorbed Rose Tyler's DNA to regenerate itself and escape. A side effect of this was that it has been contaminated with emotions. Though the Doctor threatened to destroy the Dalek with an alien weapon, he was convinced otherwise by Rose once she showed him the Dalek's difference to before. It ended its pain by self-destructing. It needed someone to give it orders so it asked Rose to give this order herself, which she reluctantly did. The base was sealed off, and Henry van Statten's memory was erased. (DW: Dalek) The Emperor Another survivor of the Time War was the Emperor of all Daleks. The Emperor's flagship fell through time; he was assumed dead, but he was merely crippled. He went insane and believed himself to be God, where he installed the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe into Satellite Five and forced it to manipulate the Earth. However, the Jagrafess was destroyed in 200,000 by the Doctor. (DW: The Long Game) By 200,100, the Emperor had a new plan, using an involuntary slave called the Controller, transforming Satellite Five into the Game Station, a massive reality-TV network where losers were transmatted to the flagship and transformed into Daleks. The Emperor purposely transmatted the Doctor, as well as his companions Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness, into the games. The Doctor and Jack escaped, but Rose was transmatted to the flagship. (DW: Bad Wolf) The Doctor and Jack rescued Rose from the Daleks, who could not exterminate them as they were using a Tribophysical Waveform Macro-Kinetic Extrapolator to generate a force-field. The Emperor revealed to the Doctor his master plan; he planned to destroy Earth and make it the Dalek homeworld before making war amongst the stars. The flagship then made its way to Earth, while the Doctor devised the plan to create a delta wave, which would wipe out the Daleks, but also the population of Earth. The Game Station contestants were slaughtered by the Daleks before they made their way up to fight security. The flagship bombed Earth, and when the Daleks came to the Doctor, he couldn't bring himself to use the delta wave. The Daleks were ready to take control of the universe when Rose, who had been sent back to 2006, absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex and become a godlike entity called Bad Wolf, returned and turned the Daleks, the flagship and the Emperor to dust. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Cult of Skaro The last known group of survivors of the Time War was the Cult of Skaro, a specialist unit of Daleks made during the Time War to think like the enemy. Their names were Sec, Thay, Caan and Jast. The Cult stole the Genesis Ark, a Time Lord prison for Daleks filled with thousands of soldiers, and escaped in a Void Ship to exist outside of reality. However, the Ark could only be opened by the touch of a time-traveller, so it was useless. The Void Ship came through into 2006 at a Torchwood base at Canary Wharf. The tear in reality allowed Cybermen from another universe to break into Torchwood's as "ghosts". Eventually, the Cybermen came through completely and the Cult, sensing time-travellers like the Doctor, Rose and Mickey Smith, surfaced out of the Void Ship. (DW: Army of Ghosts) It wasn't long before the Cult declared war on the Cybermen and, in the midst of a Cybermen against Human against Dalek battle, Mickey accidentally touched the Ark, unleashing thousands of Daleks upon London. They exterminated all life-forms below, whether they be Cyberman, Human or Time Lord. Seeing as both the Daleks and Cybermen had crossed the Void, they were contaminated with Void stuff and the Doctor managed to use it to suck them back into the Void. However, the Cult escaped using an emergency temporal shift. (DW: Doomsday) The Cult escaped into 1930 New York and were the only four Daleks left in existence. After attempting cloning and genetic reproduction, the Cult realised that their only hope was to evolve. Their plan involved a human servant, Diagoras, who invested in the building of the Empire State Building, which would have Dalekanium on the top. Inside the incredibly high building would be 50 or so unconcious humans. On a certain date, gamma lightning would strike the top of the building, pick up Dalek DNA from the Dalekanium and pass it into the Humans, who would awake Dalek-Humans, the next step in evolution. However, the Doctor and Martha Jones intervened and were becoming more involved in stopping them. In an attempt to prove to his associates that Human-Daleks would work, Sec absorbed Diagoras and became a Human-Dalek Hybrid. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan) However, he gained emotions along with a human body and didn't want the Daleks to kill the Doctor, since he could help them become peaceful creatures. The Cult turned against Sec and chained him up, electing Caan as their new leader. The Doctor had failed to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma lightning struck, but only a small portion of Dalek DNA made its way into the Dalek-Humans; in fact more Time Lord DNA got into them. Taking the Dalek-Humans down to the Laurenzi theatre, Jast, Thay and a chained-up Sec were confronted by the Doctor. Jast tried to shoot the Doctor but Sec sacrificed his life by taking the blast himself; the Dalek-Humans then turned on their masters, killing Jast and Thay. Caan, now the last Dalek in existence, mentally destroyed the Dalek-Humans before performing an emergency temporal shift and escaping. (DW: Evolution of the Daleks) Caan travelled back to the Time War, breaking through the Time-lock at the cost of his sanity. He saved Davros from the jaws of the Nightmare Child and brought him to 2008, where the two plotted to resurrect the Daleks. Growing it from Davros' cells, they created the Supreme One, who considered the pair insane and locked them in the vault of the Crucible while creating a Dalek army from Davros' genes. Going by Davros' plan, they teleported 27 planets from all over space and time into the Medusa Cascade, five seconds out of sync with the universe, where the Doctor and the Shadow Proclamation couldn't find them. Davros planned to align them and use their energy, combined with the Crucible energy core, to create a Reality bomb that would destroy existence. The Daleks went down to Earth and arrested the humans, killing renegades. They destroyed UNIT, but Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones used Toshiko Sato's time-lock to stop them from destroying Torchwood Three. Using the Tandoka Scale, the Doctor and Donna Noble found Earth. (DW: The Stolen Earth) During the invasion, a Dalek spared Adelaide Brooke as it recognised her life and death as being a fixed point in time. (DW: The Waters of Mars) Banding together the Children of Time (the Doctor, Donna, Rose, Martha, Jack, the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor, Mickey and Sarah Jane Smith), the Doctor went to the Crucible to stop Davros, Caan and the Supreme One. Eventually, Caan, betraying the Daleks, set down the defences, allowing the Meta-Crisis Doctor to destroy the Crucible, Caan, Davros, the Supreme One and the Daleks. Engulfed in flame, Davros named the Doctor the Destroyer of Worlds. (DW: Journey's End) Three Daleks Three previously unseen Daleks, the Blue and White Supreme Daleks and Dalek Gain emerged in 2010, building the Spidership. They joined forces with Earth's spider population, and took on the Doctor and invading Magnet Warriors. Dalek Gain was so called because of the metal hand that replaced the plunger. The White Supreme Dalek was killed by the Blue, who was killed by revolting Spiders. Dalek Gain escaped after killing the Magnet Warriors, while the Spidership was destroyed in Space. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) Brand New Daleks One Dalek Saucer and three Daleks survived from the 2008 invasion and ended up back in time in 1941. Using an android to claim they were his invention, two of these Daleks pretended to be working for the British during the Second World War in an attempt to encounter the Doctor. When the Doctor arrived (after being called by Winston Churchill) they used his voice to activate a device to create more Daleks. Five were created and they exterminated the original three. They then escaped through a Time Corridor. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) List of Dalek Conflicts Previous to the Last Great Time War *Thousand Year War (Creation of the Daleks) *Thal-Dalek War (Unknown date) *Dalek-Movellan War (Unknown date) *Imperial-Renegade Dalek Civil War *Shoreditch Incident (November 1963) *22nd century Dalek invasion (2157 - 2167) Last Great Time War *Battle of Gallifrey *Last Great Time War *Fall of Arcadia Post-Time War *Cult of Skaro encounter the Doctor (1930) *New Daleks are created (1941) *Battle of Canary Wharf (2007) *War in the Medusa Cascade (2009) *Battle of the Spidership (2010) *Battle of GeoComTex (2012) *Battle of the Game Station (200,100) Alternate Timeline Events Utilising the Time Vortex Magnetron the Daleks invaded Earth in the early 21st century after a nuclear war which had begun in the late twentieth century. They subjugated the Earth and sett up labour camps, which human Controllers in points of authority and Ogrons as brutish shock troops. That timeline was created by the Human resistance fighter Shura setting off a Dalekanium bomb at Auderly House during the World Peace Conference with the delegates still in the mansion. (DW: Day of the Daleks) In another alternate timeline a Dalek fleet got stuck in a temporal paradox involving a temporal extinction device and General Mariah Learman's temporal experiments. In one timeline, a Dalek Strategist, and a few other Daleks escaped their craft as it began to break up and their escape time corridor latched onto Learman's temporal experiments. The Daleks that originally escaped would get back to their craft and attempt to use their temporal extinction device, setting off the event which cause their problem in the first place. (BFA: The Time of the Daleks) In a separate alternate timeline the Dalek Emperor attempted to meddle in the past and instead created an infection which would later threaten to wipe out the Dalek race. The infection began during the 22nd century Dalek invasion] and continued to spread until Skaro itself was threatened. The Doctor intervened and averted the timeline by convincing the Emperor (who had transplanted his memory into the Thal, Ganatus (a separate individual from the one the Doctor had earlier encountered on Skaro) from changing the past. This averted the timeline. (BFA: The Mutant Phase) Physical characteristics Battle Armour The creatures inside their "travel machines" were most frequently Kaled mutants, which the Doctor once described as "little green blobs in bonded polycarbide armour" (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks), although mutated members of other species, mainly Humans, also occupied the casings on occasion. The interdependence of biological and mechanical components arguably made the Daleks a type of cyborg. The Imperial Daleks created by Davros during the Imperial-Renegade Dalek Civil War were inarguably true cyborgs, surgically connected to their shells. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) Externally, Daleks resembled human-sized peppershakers, with a single mechanical eyestalk in a rotating dome, a gunstick and a manipulator arm. The casings were made of bonded polycarbide armour (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks, Doomsday), a material that was also called dalekanium. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) The lower shell was covered with many hemispherical protrusions, seen as a self-destruct system (DW: Dalek). The voice of a Dalek was electronic, the Dalek creature having no vocal apparatus as such. Their most infamous statement was "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!", with each syllable individually screeched in a frantic electronic scream. Other common utterances included "I (or WE) OBEY!" to any command given by a superior. Daleks also had a radio communicator built into their shells, and emitted an alarm to summon other nearby Daleks if the casing was opened from outside. The Dalek's eyepiece was its most vulnerable spot, and impairing its vision often led to its main weapon being fired indiscriminately. The Dalek casing also functioned as a fully-sealed environment suit, allowing travel through the vacuum of space or underwater without the need for additional life-support equipment. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Parting of the Ways) A Dalek is connected to its casing through a positronic link while the mutant itself accesses nutrient feeders and control mechanisms inside its internal chamber. (BFA: The Time of the Daleks) Due to their gliding motion, some models of Dalek were notoriously unable to tackle stairs, which made them easy to overcome under the right circumstances. For example, at one time the Doctor and his companions escaped from Dalek pursuers by climbing into a ceiling duct. (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) Some models appeared to be able to hover, or even travel under their own power like small spacecraft (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth,'' The Chase'', Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Dalek, The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan). The armour of Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan had temporal shift capacity, possibly unique to those units and the others of the Cult of Skaro. (DW: Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan) The power source of the Dalek casing appears to have varied at different points in their history. During his first encounter with them on Skaro, the Doctor learned that the casing was externally powered by static electricity transmitted through the metal floors of the Dalek City. Isolating a Dalek from the floor using a non-conductive material shut down the casing, although it was not immediately fatal to the occupant. This weakness was not seen on any other occasion. (DW: The Daleks) By the beginning of the Last Great Time War the Daleks had adapted their technology to use a form of energy apparently inextricably linked to the process of time travel (possibly Artron energy). On more than one occasion Daleks and their devices were seen to leech this energy from time-travelers to power themselves. (DW: Dalek, Doomsday) Whatever the power source was that the Daleks used in the interim, it was (apparently uniquely) immune to being drained by the City of the Exxilons. Strangely, the Daleks retained motive power and the ability to speak even though their weaponry was shut down (strongly suggesting the weapon systems had a separate power supply). The Doctor indicated that this was because the Daleks were psychokinetic, the City being unable to absorb psychic energy. Other references to the Daleks having any kind of psychic potential are rather scarce, but on the planet Kyrol the Doctor later discovered an enclave of humanized Daleks who had, through years of meditation, developed their psychokinesis to a remarkable degree. (DW: Death to the Daleks, DWM: Children of the Revolution) The casing was also booby-trapped making even dead Daleks a dangerous foe. They were frequently equipped with virus transmitters which worked automatically. (NSA: I am a Dalek) Furthermore, the armour contains an automated distress beacon which activates if disturbed. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) Mutant The interior mutant was, as Ace described it, a green or pinkish "blob." (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) It is the brain of the Dalek and the true creature that hates everything that is not a Dalek. The "blobs" are most often genetically-mutated Kaleds or, at times, other species captured by the Daleks and are depicted as having multiple tentacle-like protrusions and a normal sized right eye with the left eye much reduced in size so as to be easily missed. Despite their apparent lack of any motive capability they are shown to be capable of defending themselves, as demonstrated when a Dalek attacked and killed a soldier. (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks) While typically the Daleks are small mutants, at least one member of the species, Dalek Sec, had extremely large tentacles and was pale green; he could even produce a sac-like membrane that appeared to come from his mouth. It was this membrane that he used to absorb Mr. Diagoras and transform into a Human-Dalek. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks) Dalek Technology The key item of Dalek technology is the casing, evolved from the Mark III Travel Machines built by Davros. The casings of Davros' Imperial Daleks were made out of bonded polycarbide. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) The eyestalk of the casing clearly bestowed superior vision to the Dalek creature, and the plunger-shaped attachment functions on the surface of Skaro, and ran on static electricity which was fed through the floor of the city, and were incapacitated if they were removed from the floor. Those occupying Earth during the their 22nd century invasion had dishes on their backs, as a flexible and adaptable limb. Dalek gunsticks could kill almost any sentient being, although many species have developed armour capable of resisting Dalek guns. The technology of the casings changed over the years. The first Daleks to emerge from the bunker in which the first Daleks were entombed created a city and received power from those. (DW:'' Dalek'') Later models of Dalek casing had their own internal power supply. Numerous models of Daleks have some degree of hover technology. By the era of the Last Great Time War, Dalek technology had moved on even further - Daleks now had force-fields. Whereas previous versions of Daleks could be destroyed by well-placed bastic bullets or the like, these Daleks stopped such bullets from even getting close to the casing. Their propulsion systems not only added hover ability, but enabled independant space travel. These Daleks could use the DNA of a time traveller to regenerate their bodies and their casings just by virtue of the traveller touching the casing. Dalek travel technology varied over time. However, Dalek spaceships were consistently designed in a saucer shape, and hoverbouts allowed individual Daleks to travel without using up their own power source. The Daleks also developed time travel capabilities. Time Corridors allowed limited transport between one era and another. However, the Daleks also developed their own kind of time machine of similar capacities to the Doctor's TARDIS, though they could not change shape. (DW: The Chase, The Daleks' Master Plan) The Daleks were also experts in biological warfare, and used (or attempted to use) biological weapons on numerous occasions. (DW: The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End) Category:Enemies of the Doctor